An electronic device, such as a personal computer or a smartphone, which includes a display device, generally includes a display controller for carrying out various types of display control in order for an image to be properly displayed on a screen of the display device. The display controller (i) stores, in a frame buffer, image data which has been received from a host and (ii) outputs the image data along with a timing at which the display device displays an image. As a technique for such a display controller, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a technique as follows: In a case where it is judged that identical pieces of data continue, data is compressed and stored in a separate region of a frame buffer. In a case where the data is to be outputted, the compressed data is decompressed and outputted. This allows a reduction in the number of accesses made to the frame buffer (i.e. the number of times data is read out), and therefore allows a reduction in electric power consumption of a display controller.